The Big Four and the High school of things and stuff
by Walter Lee
Summary: Well this would be my 2nd upload on this website. As usual please leave remarks. Hiccup has always been an out cast. But things might change when he meets with jack and all the mystery that will unfold itself. Hijack /Frostcup, Anna & kristoff, Mavis & jonny , Eep & Guy Rapunzel & Eugene. And seriously i have no idea what school in the US is like. So pardon my mistakes
1. The New kid and friend

_**Hello People! Yea I decided to do a High School Au.. Sort of.. I wanna include some mystery in it.. and maybe something supernatural or something. Really tempting if you ask me... This writing will be very different from my Hogwarts AU. Everything would be sort of in a POV format. Maybe...**_

Hiccup-

'Walking to school on a ordinary day... Sort of' I though to myself as I stroll to school in a rather dreadful manner. And as usual I am always alone. A loner? Well maybe. I've always wanted lots of friends. But that never seems to happen.

Reaching the school gate of Dreamway High school. (great name I know)

Finger crossing hoping not to bump into Snotlout and his gang. Pulling up my hoodie to cover my head. Pressing my long auburn hair down to cover my face, I scan the area and headed into the school ground. Quickly making my way into the hallway

where my locker is.

Strangely it is surprisingly empty along the hall way today. I jump upon feeling a pair of hands slapping down on my shoulder.

'Hey Hiccup!' a blonde girl cried out from behind.

'Oh hey.. Rapunzel!' turning around to face the Blonde Girl. Who seems to be accompanied by 3 girls. Merida, the fiery messy red headed caring 'Sister' that I have. She is tough and strong and really very Brave. Oh did I forget to mention hot tempered? Last time she flared up a student was found unconscious with his head smash into his own locker.

Standing next to Merida is Mavis. A very friendly girl who dress in black. Apparently she definitely would pass for a Goth kid. But she ain't that emo about it. She doesn't cut her self or do piercing. She is kinda against those stuff. But she does have a strange obsession over bats. Apparently she said she moved here from Transylvania, you know homeland of the famous Dracula. Well she said her father owns the castle and turned it into a Hotel. But there are some restricted areas within the castle. But oh well who knows.

While next to Mavis stood Anna. A really tom boyish girl. She loves racing and ice skating and many things that go fast. Don't get me wrong.. for a girl I find that really cool!. Last time I visit her place she had all these amazing race car collection. And a really cute dog her boyfriend named Sven. It was a valentine day gift from her boy friend. She really cares for people and she does stand up for people a lot. Well.. me mostly. Kind of like Merida but she doesn't rely on brute force. More of her power of connection with people. She has an Older sister in the same school named Elsa. Or should I say the Snow queen of the school. Really nice sisters if you ask me. I'm like their adopted younger brother if you ask me.

And Lastly there is Rapunzel. A very bright girl and very optimistic one. She have a really long hair that reach to her kneecap area. Well longest hair in the school actually. And for some reason she has a pet Chameleon named Pascal who sticks with her 24/7. And strangely she can understand what Pascal squeaks. Always, leave us with a huge question mark when ever this happens. Maybe she is training him on helping her to cheat in her test! Well that does seems like a new way of cheating. Kids get your Chameleon ready to cheat in exams. (strongly not encourage to do so).

Oh and yea.. she is very well liked in school and she has a boyfriend.

'Hey! Did you hear about the New kid?! His going to be in all our class!' Anna interjected, knocking me out of my thoughts.

'Really? And the new kid is a he?' I asked raising an eyebrow.

'Aye.. maybe you can be friends with him' Merida said as she plant her left hand on her hip. And did I forget to mention that she has a slight Scottish accent?

'Well.. we better get to class! Don't wanna miss first class of the day with the new kid!' Mavis exclaim as she push the group into the class. As the class settle down. With the girls seated in the very front while I well sat in the far corner of the class. Beside the window, as I notice a white hair boy. He is tall and skinny, well not as skinny as me that's for sure. Wearing a blue sweatshirt and brown skinny jeans and blue converses. Making his way into the school. Accompanied by one of the school teacher. Mister North, he wore his red furry coat with his Russian army hat that.

Turning back to face Miss Tooth, as she explains about the aftermath for Germany after world war two. Students weren't really paying attention as they were all really excited to meet the new student. It wasn't long when the door open with Mr North standing in front. He gave a cheesy smile as he walk in. His dangling long white Santa beard made him look really old. But who knew. Following behind him stood the tall snowy boy.

'Good Morning class!' North greeted in his Russian accent. 'I'm pretty zure you all know about zhe new student in your class? Well! Wait no Longer!' North gestured at jack to come in. He seems really reluctant to do so.. maybe a Delinquent I suppose. But we shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Girls around the room let out a slight squeal at him as he entered the class but he is not looking up to face the class.

'Well.. zake good care of him! Tooth i'll leave introductions to you.. and keep up good work.' He grin and left the class. With the snow hair boy standing in front of the class. Girls were trying to take a peek at his face while guys were just staring at him curiously.

'Well, class this is Jack. And he will be joining us from today onwards. Now I want you guys to treat him nicely okay? Hiccup!' Miss Tooth Called out. Immediately I sat up straight and look at miss tooth.

'You will be Jack's tour guide and Buddy for the day. Now jack take a seat next to Hiccup. ' Tooth gestured the boy as he looked up. There is a wave of commotion going around the class. As he made his way over to where I sat obviously as it was the only empty seat in the class, girls keep glaring and staring at Jack.

'Miss Tooth! Why would you put him with Hiccup? I mean look at him! He is way too cool for Hiccup to be his Tour Guide for! He should be with us' A big beefy boy exclaimed from the other side of the room. Who turn to glare at me.

'You do have a point Snotlout' tooth said. 'But that does not mean that you can choose for me. I decided that he go with Hiccup for the day and he will go with Hiccup for the day.'

'But..'

'No but. And this conversation is now over'. Miss Tooth cut Snotlout off as she continue with her lecture.

'Hey...' Jack whispered to me. Slightly taken aback by it I tried to respond without being very nervous.

'he.. Hey' YES, I didn't sound as nervous as I though I would be.

'So er.. your name is Hiccup right?' Jack ask as he turn to look at me.

'Yea.. it's a weird name I know...'

'Nah.. it's kinda cute actually.' His reply made me blush a little.

'th.. thanks..' I replied as I played with my hands under the table biting my lips. Trying my best to hide the redness. I turn slowly to look at him. Jack smirk at me with his icy blue eyes that match with his snowy white hair.

By then lessons with Miss Tooth had just ended. The class begin to pack their bag and head off for the next lesson when Tooth called for Jack and me to the front. Motioning for the rest of the class to move off from the classroom, making sure that we are private.

'Hello jack.. how has it been for you?' Tooth ask with a gently voice.

'it's still is very boring you know?' Jack shrugged with half lid eyes. I turn to glare at him with the way he is speaking with Miss Tooth. I'll be honest I never seen anyone talk to Miss Tooth in that manner before.

'Oh you will get use to it.. eventually.. Well don't go around and make trouble okay? Hiccup will guide you along since both of you will have all your lessons together. Show him around for the day okay?' Tooth just grin at me and motion for us to get going, as her next period is about to begin.

'So you wanna show me around? North told me I can skip the next period to look around the school..' Jack said coolly with his hands in his pockets.

'Why do you call the teachers by their name?' finally gathering up the courage to ask.

'Oh.. er well that is how I sort of call people.. the Miss and Mr thing ain't really working for me.' Jack explained ignoring all the glare he is receiving from the guys. And wink at any girl who stares at him.

Second period had begun and once again the hallway is empty. In fact very empty.

As we walked along the Corridor showing Jack where to go for which subject and talking about... well.. stuff.

'So er where did you come from?'

'I came from Burgress. A village very far from here.. I move here with my uncle and aunt. Well I lost both my parents very recently in an avalanche...' There was a silence and gloomy moment.

'Oh my god! I am so sorry.. ah I shouldn't have asked that...' I apologies hoping he doesn't hate me.

'it's fine actually.. it's been 5 years since it happen.. I'm pretty much over it..' Jack said with a reassuring grin.

'So er.. I guess you are a out cast in the school?' Jack ask raising an eyebrow.

'Well.. yea.. can't really fit in well.. when I'm all this..' I gesture to all of me.

'huh I see.. say wanna walk home together after school?'

'YES YES! I would love to!.. errr oops..' I widen my eyes and bit my lip.. feeling the awkwardness. Surprisingly, Jack laughed..

'well you look very happy.. am I the first to walk with you in all your eyes in High school?' Jack ask smirking as he swing one arm around me.

'Well I do walk home with people but they are all girls.. and you're kinda the first guy to ask me to...' shyly I replied.

'well that's a first.. I hate crowds anyway..'

'Well you better brace yourself.. cause it's lunch time and things are about to get.. sort of ugly.' I warned Jack.. at the same time enjoying the time when someone actually treat me like this.

So yea.. canteen seems rather crowded as students queue for the nasty greasy food. Holding onto my home made lunch. And pushing my way through the crowd. To where Merida and the others were already seated.

'Hey Guys! Hey Astrid.. hey astrid hey astrid..' I called out to her as she was no where to be seen in the morning.

'Hi jack!' Rapunzel greeted as he sat himself next to me.

'Hi.. and you're?' jack replied stretching his hand

'Rapunzel! And this is Merida , Mavis , Anna and Astrid' Rapunzel introduce as she reach her hand out to shake Jack's hand. 'Wow.. you are kind of cold..' Rapunzel Blurt out.

'Maybe that a'is why he looks like eh snowman' Merida grin before taking a bite from her apple.

'Well at least im cool, cool it hot head. You look like you just step out of an oven' jack shot back at Merida with a cocky grin.

'Oh no ye didn't!' Merida ready to flare up and punch Jack. While the other girls were giggling away. What a first impression if you ask me.

'Anyway why isn't anyone queueing for food? I see that you guys bought your own lunch.. is there something wrong with the food here?' Jack question as he look around the table. Astrid let out a slight cough and pointed towards where Snotlout is.

Jack turn to look at what Snotlout is carrying. God it look gross... turning back to the group and nod. 'okay I get you now. Lesson totally noted'

'here you will starve if you don't eat anything' I offered jack one of my home made sandwich. Hoping he would take it and enjoy it.

'Thanks..' Jack gladly accepted the offer and took a chow down on hiccup's sandwich.

While Rapunzel offer one of her cupcake to Jack.

It was after school. Jack and the rest of the group walked their way home.

'So er jack how was first day at school?' Anna asked cocking an eyebrow at jack.

'Well, it's actually rather fine.. plus I met someone who I find very very interesting.' Upon hearing that, Hiccup felt a sudden turn in his chest. Unsure why though. Yet at the same time hoping for something.

As the group split and headed their different directions Hiccup and Jack walk the same way.

'So .. er who is interesting someone ?' Hiccup asked out of curiosity.

'Well you will find out soon enough... and here' jack handed Hiccup a slip of paper.

'text me man..' Jack smirk at Hiccup who seems very fascinated that Jack actually gave Hiccup his number.

'Won't you care about your reputation? I mean you are hanging out with me you know? The school outcast..' Hiccup said as he look to jack.

'I don't care what they think.. if I like you it means I like you unless you do something really dumb to me. Beside you and your girlfriends are actually very fun people to be with.'

'HAHA..' hiccup laugh with sarcasm 'Don't you know im a player?' And again with the sarcasm. 'Well anyway I reached my house.. I guess I see you around?'

'Wow you live here?' Jack ask while Hiccup just nodded. 'Cool! That means we are neighbours!' Jack gestured to the red house next to Hiccup.

'That's really cool! I'll text you tonight!' Hiccup replied with sudden excitement. Before rushing into his house while Jack ran over to his.

'How was school today son? It isn't everyday that I get to see you smiling back from school you know?' Stoick ask Hiccup as he sat down for dinner.

'Dad! Today is a great day..' Hiccup boasted.

'Huh... really did something interesting happen?' Stoick ask. While Hiccup started explaining with excitement what happen today. Meeting Jack and becoming friends and knowing about him being his neighbour. Stoick listen with a smile on his face as his son explained.

While Next door...

jack plopped down on his bed with exhaustion and fell asleep. Hours later when his relatives had return.

'Jack! It's dinner time!' Tooth called out to Jack as she went upstairs.

'coming...' jack said groggily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes and headed downstairs.

'So Jack.. how do you find it here?' North ask as he start chowing down on his vegetables.

'It's actually really good. Surprisingly.' Jack shrugged as he take a bite on his steak.

'That's really good to hear!' Tooth exclaimed as she sat down. 'So tell me what happen?'

'Well.. I met this really interesting person.. I won't say who but you will find out soon enough. And we became friends pretty fast.'

'Excellent! Excellent!' North said happily as he continue with his dinner.

'Well surprise surprise us mate.. you actually made a friend' Bunnymund tease. While Jack just turn and glare at him.

'Aster quit it. Both of you eat your dinner now and get to cleaning your teeth.' Tooth scolded both of them. While Sanderson just ate silently. Smiling at Jack's progress.

After both their dinner, and shower. Jack sat on his bed drying himself after a good night shower. Suddenly his phone rang with a notification. Immediately he grab his phone and check.

**Hey it;s Hiccup.. look to your left... **

Jack turn to his left and open his window, Surprisingly Hiccup's room is just opposite of his. It was pretty late at night so Jack couldn't shout across. Jack quickly replied back.

**Well what a coincidence man... :) Wearing your jammies to sleep eh? - Jack**

**Shut up... well at least I aint a stripper :p put on a shirt hotstuff - Hic**

**Aww.. im touched 3 anyway it's a week end tomorrow. Do you skate? - Jack**

**Skate as in Skateboarding, Pennyboarding or roller skating? -Hic**

**Skateboarding and roller skating either one of those. - jack**

**Yea I own both. - Hic**

**Cool, care to show me around town tomorrow?- Jack**

**Sound good. See you tomorrow then. We can shout in the morning i'm pretty sure no one would mind. - Hic**

**Great! See you in the morning then . For now good night Hic/ - Jack**

**Hic? Oh well. Good night jack. Sweet dreams too may the Moon Bless you with sweet dreams! - Hiccup**

**The moon huh? Okay then.. well see you in the morning. -Jack**

Jack turn to the window and winked at Hiccup before drawing the curtain and plop down on his bed to sleep.

While Hiccup plop down on his bed and hug Toothless his black feline who is just 10 months old. Excited for tomorrow Hiccup quickly feel into a deep slumber.


	2. Typical Special

A typical Saturday morning and I feel great. For once in awhile i'm actually really happy. Getting off from my bed and making my way to the window facing my new friend's room.

Well I'm not really surprise to see the curtain still drawn. He could still be asleep anyway. Well anyway better go feed Toothless.

'Toothless! Breakfast ready!' I called out as my black feline made his way taking small steps to the kitchen.

'Dad!' Hiccup called out as he head into the living room hoping his there.

'Yes son?' Stoick replied as he flip to the news channel and turn to face me.

'I'm going skating with Jack!'

'Well, that sounds great.. Be careful son' Stoick replied as he took a sip and flip through the papers.

Quickly I ran up and change into a more comfortable attire and obviously a morning wash up. Curious, I took at peek from my window, hoping to see Jack awake. Well, at least the curtain is kept to the side.

'Morning Hic!' Jack shouted across from his room, still in the same attire from last night.

'Morning Jack!' Hiccup replied as he walk towards the window. Jack just smirk and whistle.

'Looking good for the day eh?' Jack said still grinning. It took me awhile to notice that I was not wearing a shirt. Immediately, Hiccup pushed myself away from the window and quickly put on my shirt.

'Well you too!' Hiccup replied blushing, staring at Jack's topless body.

'Jack! Breakfast is ready!' Tooth shouted from below. Which I can totally hear from where I'm standing.

'Well I'll see you in twenty minutes!' Jack called out as he put on a sweater and head down stairs.

'Okay!' Hiccup replied as he made his way down to eat his own breakfast.

'Tooth! North! I'm going for a morning skate with Hiccup' Jack notify them before taking a chow on the egg.

'I see you made a friend already' Tooth exclaimed gleefully.

'Haha! Now Zhat's quick! Well have fun and be careful' North exclaimed as he drink his coffee.

'Well yea. I didn't know he was our neighbour until yesterday Tooth. And we text last night about this last minute skating.' Jack explain as he wave his fork in the air.

'Well, that sounds great about the texting part jack. Well you better hurry up! You told him twenty minutes' Tooth grin as she sat herself down with some morning salad.

'right...' Jack quickly gobble down the rest of his breakfast and head up to change.

'Hey Hic! You ready?' Jack shouted across as hiccup was in his room grabbing his skateboard and arm guards.

'Yea! I'll see you in a minute!' Hiccup replied back and headed downstairs.

'So where do you wanna explore?' Hiccup asked jack as he walked out with his snowwhite skateboard.

'How about the park?and by the way really cool design you have there.' jack pointed to Hiccup's skateboard with a Black Dragon design painted.

'Thanks! Rapunzel helped me with it. She is an excellent painter' Hiccup grin as he lay the board down. 'Ready?' Hiccup turn and asked raising a brow.

'Yea Lets go!' Jack exclaimed. Hiccup took off while jack follow closely behind.

'So.. er why are you name Hiccup?'

'Well.. i'm very small in size which is why my dad calls me Hiccup. Stupid name I know' Hiccup gave a toothy grin.

'Well, like I said it's cute and unique.' Jack just smirk as they made their way downhill and turn.

'Well we're here.' Hiccup stopped infront of a huge patch of land. Jack took in the view and scan the place. It's like the park has been divided. A playground for Kids located at the very fair end. While a skate park located the the other end of the park. And a sand pit at the very centre. Jack turn to look at Hiccup who had already settle himself underneath a tree. Jack join him as he sat down next to Hiccup.

'So you come here often?' Jack ask raising a brow at hiccup.

'No, not really. I stay at home most of the time. I only head out when I feel the need for some fresh air or the girls ask me out to join them in skating.' Hiccup replied as he took out his sketchbook from his jacket.

'Hey Hiccup!' Mavis and Anna called out, making their way to towards them.

'Oh Hey guys! Practising?' Hiccup smiled at them.

'Yea. Oh hey Jack! Wanna watch us?' Mavis Suggested. Both of them just shrugged and followed the girls to the skate park.

'Hey it's hiccup!' Rapunzel came up running. 'and Jack!'. Upon hearing the name Jack merida snorted and roll her eyes.

'What are yew here for?' Merida questioned jack with burning glare.

'I'm here exploring. Hiccup is being my tour guide for the day.' Jack just smirk.

'Oh how dare yew make use of my litt'e Hiccup!' Merida snarl as she pull Hiccup away.

'Er Merida.. I asked him. He didn't ask me.. and you can let me go now' Hiccup answered. Struggling out of Merida's hold.

'Hey Hiccup!' A guy voice called out from behind Merida. Three figure approach where Rapunzel, Merida ,Hiccup and Jack is standing.

'oh Hey Guy!Oh Hey Eep and Jonny!' Hiccup greeted waving at them.

'So this is the new guy huh?' The taller shirtless tan dude name Guy said. With a tied up brown hair. Eyes of black.

'Yea... Hi i'm jack' Jack reach out his hands to shake with Guy. 'So er are those...'

'oh these? Well they are my birthmarks. Looks like scars don't they?' Guy shaked Jack's hand and explain.

'Well this is Eep. My girlfriend.' Guy introduced to the Orange hair Girl dressed in a leopard print singlet and some sport pants that only reach to her knee level.

'Hi!' Eep greeted as she grab jack's hand and shaking it violently. Jack immediately pulled his hand back from the bone crushing handshake. He notice that Eep had green eyes similar to Hiccups.

'Sup dude..' said the other guy coolly ask Jack thinks he should be the guy called Jonny.

'Hey.. so all of you guys here are skaters?' Jack greeted and looked around the skate ring.

'Yea pretty much dude.. and BTW your hair looks wicked' Jonny said pointing to Jack's hair.

'Jonny!' Mavis called out hugging him from behind

'Hey Mavis babe!' As if she had suddenly turn on the power switch or something. Jonny is really excited to see Mavis and judging from the way they hug each other, they are a couple.

'Yea.. all of us practice on different equipments and well we practically just have fun. And Lucky for you today, all of us bought our skateboard.' Rapunzel answered as she fold her arms and raise an eye brow.

'Sweet...' jack said. ' care to show me some of your moves?'

'Jack...' Hiccup groan. 'I was suppose to show you around town remember?'

'It'll be quick. And why don't we go together?' Guy interjected , before grabbing his board and head into the ring.

'Well wouldn't want to miss!' Astrid called out from behind as she jump into the ring. Bro fisting with everyone.

'Hey astrid...' Hiccup called out with half lid eyes. 'Well you better keep an eye on them. Better get the front view' Hiccup call out to Jack as he jump into the ring with everyone else.

Jack smirk and wasted on time, before heading into the Ring with the rest. After an hour of a stun contest between everyone except Hiccup. Everyone decided to head down to the local stores to get some food.

'Thiff ifff gooofff' Jack said with a mouth full of burger.

'Glad you are enjoying it' Hiccup said as he took a bite out of his burger.

Swallowing hard, Jack ask. 'So do you guys do this all the time?'

'Well we do this every Saturday. In fact we area actually practising for a competition now. And we need a team of twelve to take part in it.' Rapunzel explain as she take a sip from her cup of Pepsi.

'Oh... a competition huh. How does It work?' Jack ask in curiosity.

'Well there are many different category. Theres the Scooter, Skarboard, RollerSkates, Stun bike, and Finally the all in one stun contest.' Guy explain before pulling out a flyer from his vest, showing it to jack.

'Wow.. that sounds cool. So... all of you will be doing the skateboard?' Jack ask raising an eye brow.

'Well sadly no.. we need to have someone to participate in each of the different category. So there Is Me, Astrid, Eep. Guy ,Jonny , Mavis, Rapunzel , Elsa, Merida, Eugene and hiccup. Which leaves us with one more spot.' Anna explained. 'Plus we need to have an equal number of people to compete in each of the solo category which is three. The final event requires at least one of each of the state event. While the rest can have the same equipments.'

'oh... so whose going what?' Jack asked again before taking a sip from his Smoothie.

'Well... Mavis, Eep, and Elsa would be competing in the Roller skating event' Anna explained.

'Anna, Rapunzel and Jonny will be doing the scooter' Eep added.

'Eugene, Astrid and Merida will be doing the stun bike event.'

'Which leaves Hiccup and Me...' Guy said folding his arms at the back of his head.

'So are you guys...' Jack narrowed his eyes as a slight grin slid across his face, not knowing where this is going.

'Asking you to be part of this ? Well yea.. we saw your board skills dude..' Jonny said.

Jack turn to see that everyone was nodding in agree. All except hiccup who seems to be thinking about something else. Without a second though Jack nodded with a big grin.

'So when do we start?' Jack asked cocking an eyebrow leaning his elbow on the table.

'Cool! Next Saturday at the park in the morning. But first we shall go for a round around town to continue with your tour around town.' Guy said as he stood up grabbing his skateboard.

'Hiccup.. lets go!' Rapunzel grab hiccup and dragged him along. Jack turn to give a concern look at Hiccup.

'hey you okay?' Jack walk up to hiccup and nudge his elbow.

'Who? Me?! Oh I'm Fine!' Hiccup said with a half hearted smile across his face. 'Come on! Don't wanna be left behind if I were you..' Hiccup said before catching up with the rest.

'Hey.. did something happen to Hiccup?' Jack ask grabbing Rapunzel. Rapunzel's face changed from a smile to a concern look. Nodding silently.

'Mind telling me?' Jack ask but got interrupted by Merida.

'WILL YEW TWO HURRIE UP!' Merida shouted as they got ready. Rapunzel didn't look at Jack and ran up to Merida. Jack said nothing and follow up. It took about an hour for Jack to know his way around the town. During the tour, they stopped at various store to talk about the owners from who is nice and who is stay da hell away from them. Jack laughed as they went pass an old man home. Apparently his name is Mildew.. one hell of a grumpy old man. Talk about the Grumpy old troll.

'So any plans for the rest of the day?' Guy ask as they stop by the Skate ring.

'Well... my parents ain't home for the weekend. Feel free to crash over.' Mavis replied.

'Sure.. but what can we do at your place?' Eep asked. Which got Mavis thinking.

'I don't know.. how about movies?' Mavis just shrug and suggested.

'Horror, Comedy , Romance?' Anna asked as they sat down by the tree.

'Hmm.. I have mostly horror..' Mavis replied as she hug her knees to her chest and started to rock front and back.

'How about you guys crash at my place? I got the new Just Dance game for the Xbox 360.' Jack suggested. Everyone turn to look at jack with the most pleases look he seen all day. Everyone except hiccup, who seems to be really bothered by something.

'hold on... ' jack said before whipping out his phone. After a call to Tooth, jack nodded and gestured the group to go. Just when they were about to leave Snotlout called out from behind.

'Well.. Well.. if it isn't Hiccup.. oh and he has Friends!' Snotlout jeered from the back. Immediately everyone turn to look at Snotlout. Accompanied by Tuufnut, Ruffnut , Fishleg , Dagur and Hans along with some other kids that Jack recognize.

'Shut it Snotlout!' Guy retorted.

'Oh Guy... why are you siding with Hiccup? Aren't you guys too cool to hang out with a loser like him?' Snotlout snarl at Hiccup who didn't look his way. 'FACE ME HICCUP! Didn't your mother taught you manners? Oh wait... She's –'

'SHUT IT SNOTLOUT!' Astrid Roared.

'Or what?' Snotlout retorted.

'Or i'll –' Guy retorted but was interrupted by Dagur.

'Or what...' Dagur said with a wicked tone. Dagur is the head of the Football team and a great boxer. ' what can you do Hiccup.. you can't even stand up for yourself' Dagur sniggered.

'okay that does it..' Jack mumbled under his breath. Before walking up and face Dagur up close. Eyes burning with anger .

'Okay! That's enough!' Rapunzel immediately stepped in and push Jack away.

'No! It is not!' Dagur retorted stepping closer to Rapunzel.

'Step away from her Dagur!' Elsa shouted from behind. As Eugene and her walked up with their Bags. Jack though they might have some tuition or school lessons. Well both of them are older then the rest.

Dagur reluctantly step back. 'You are just lucky this time... Hiccup' Dagur threaten before walking off to the skate ring.

'Jack lets just get out of here...' Hiccup tugged Jack's shirt and said, not facing anyone. A strong sadness and regret could be heard in his voice. Immediately Rapunzel pull Hiccup into a hug. Merida join in.

'Hey.. it's not your fault.. you didn't start it..' Rapunzel tried to sooth Hiccup, who began to start sobbing. And wrap his arms around Rapunzel as he began to cry even harder. Between his sobs Hiccup tried to apologies.

'Ai'ts alright Hiccup..' Merida trying to sooth Hiccup, a side that jack had never seen or believe from all he heard about Merida. But what worry him the most would be Hiccup. Without knowing he walked in and join the Hug. Slowly everyone join the Hug.

'Come on guys! My aunt is waiting for us to go over!' Jack suddenly said to break the silence and break the hug. Everyone grabbed their boards and went off. Merida and Elsa stayed close with Hiccup to ensure he is doing fine. Jack turn to see Rapunzel who share a concern look.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Jack's house. Hiccup went back into his house to drop off his board and came out with Toothless in his arms. As everyone went in to Jack house to be greeted by Tooth and North.

Everyone except Hiccup had a stun look.

'You're their nephew?!' Astrid said pausing after each word.

'Hello children!' Tooth greeted with a bright smile. Everyone greeted back with bright smiles before Jack gestured for them to the living room. Jack quickly rearrange the furniture to make space for them to play. Hiccup scan the living room, a few long leather couch, a big insignia TV with a cozy fire place. The room was painted in red and brown, north's favourite color combination. Reminds him of Christmas.

Jack ,Guy ,Eep and Anna went first in playing. Hiccup sat down on the couch as Rapunzel sat next to him. North and Tooth decided to take a break, and watch the kids play. While Sandy was taking his afternoon nap. Amazingly he can sleep with all the noise. Aster was out for a run.

'So hiccup... are you going to tell him?' Rapunzel whisper to hiccup as the next group began to dance to the song 'Applause'. Hiccup stare down and stroke Toothless as he fell asleep on Hiccup's lap.

'You got to tell him about it you... he was really concern about you today' Rapunzel added.

'I guess I will eventually.' Hiccup finally spoke. Before the sound of laughter erupted. Immediately catching both Rapunzel and Hiccups attention. Only to see Eugene and Jonny shaking their ass in a sassy manner. After a long while Hiccup smiled and laugh. Jack and Guy cheer and whistle.

Suddenly, Rapunzel pulled Hiccup from his seat. As it was his turn to dance with Astrid, Elsa and Rapunzel. Tooth took Toothless in her arms and watch them dance. At first hiccup was really shy to dance. As the song 'Domino' Began to play everyone cheered for Hiccup to beat the girls in a Girl song. After sucking up his courage Hiccup began to dance. Even though he was bad at it, hiccup actually felt he was having fun after a long time. As soon as the dance finished everyone cheered. Hiccup turn to see Stoick laughing and clapping. Immediately, Hiccup's face turn red with embarrassment. North must have invite him over without Hiccup knowing. Must be the loud music covering the sound of the door.

And so it was time for the forfeit match. The lowest two will have to dance to a tango song. Sadly, Jack was last while hiccup is placed right in front of him. Everyone was hyped up watching Hiccup and Jack dance to the song, hand in hand face close to each other. It's like a spark ignited as both of them look into each others eyes.

Both of them were panting heavily as the song ended. It took a while for both of them separate as they continue to stare into each others eyes. Mavis watch them closely, well being the love expert of the group, she knew that instant that both of them would be together.

Stoick smiled as he recorded Hiccup's performance, he is really Happy that Hiccup is actually having fun after a long time. Tooth sat Toothless down on the Sofa as she went up to dance to the song 'Happy'. Jack wanted everyone to join and simply enjoy themselves. Everyone were having so much fun till they have lost track of time. By the time everyone went off, it was close to dinner time. Hiccup stayed for a little while more, as everyone made their way back home.

'Hey.. jack' Hiccup called out in secret. 'I need to talk to you in private'

'yea?' Jack turn to smile at Hiccup, as he drag him up to his room.

'I err.. Thanks.. for worrying about me today..' Hiccup said in embarrassment.

'Hey.. this is what Friends are for Hic..' Jack said pulling Hiccup in for a hug. 'If anything should ever happen.. i'll be here.. for you...'

All these words filled Hiccup with so much emotion to the point he started to cry in Jack's embrace. Everything was too much for him and he finally broke down.

'There.. there let it all out..' Jack said as he pat hiccup's head. Jack knew how fragile Hiccup was. Why everyone looked after him and why everyone stood up for him. A small little being that is so cute and lovable by people. A determination to keep him away from trouble. Tooth stood at the doorway of Jacks room with Stoick watching them. Stoick decided to head back first, to give Hiccup some time.

It didn't take hiccup long to reach home. Stoick sat at the dinner table with Hiccup's share of food in front of him. Hiccup sat down in front of his dinner and began to eat. Not saying anything to Stoick. There was a awkward silence between both of them.

'Son...' Stoick said as he broke the silence between them.

'Yes dad?' Hiccup replied between his chewing on the tough piece of meat.

' I.. I'm sorry..' Stoick said not looking at Hiccup. Facing the table, rotating the glass he was holding. 'I should have been there for you.. I should have-' before Stoick could continue. He felt one pair of small skinny hands spread over his large back.

'It's okay dad.. you are always here for me. I know that because you are my dad. And I know I can always trust you in time of need.' Hiccup said hugging his father. Stoick turn around and hug his son tightly.

'Dad... DAD I CANT BREATH!' Hiccup called out in desperation for air. Okay.. maybe too tightly.

'Look at you.. you grown so much and I didn't notice... your mother would be so proud of you.' Stoick said as he pull his son in for another hug.

'Dad... when will she come back... I miss her already...' Hiccup said between light sobs.

'Son.. Soon... in fact very soon.' Stoick smiled at Hiccup as he pass him a Letter.

Hiccup eyes widen as he continue reading.

'I can't wait!' Hiccup exclaim in delight.

'Now quickly finish your dinner and change into your Pyjamas. I got something else to show you.' Stoick said with a smile as he head upstairs. Hiccup quickly chow down the remaining of his dinner. Immediately doing the dishes washing and drying them. Afterwards hiccup went into his room to change into his green pyjamas. Making sure jack was not peeking from across.

'Hiccup you done?' Stoick called from below.

'Yea! I'm coming dad!' Hiccup replied from his room, heading down to where stoick is.

'Take a look at this.' Stoick smiled as he gestured towards the TV. Hiccup watch the video of him and Jack doing the Forfeit from earlier that day.

'DAD!' Hiccup shouted in embarrassment. His face turn really red but didn't move his eyes from the Tv. Watching himself enjoying for the first time in forever. Stoick gave a hearty laugh, and smiled.

'Look at you.. I haven't seen you this happy ever since you know...' Stoick pause 'But I'm glad you can enjoy yourself' As he fold his big beefy arms and nod in approval.

'I bet she would want to see this too huh..' Hiccup blurt out the words. Stoick nodded in approval and pat his son in he back before turning the TV off and head back up to his room to sleep. Hiccup sat on his bed when a paper plan flew into his room from the window.

Hiccup didn't need to unfold the piece of paper to guess. He made his way over to the window and look across to the other room facing his room. Jack was half naked as usual, he gestured Hiccup to unfold the paper plane. Hiccup noticed writings as he began to unfold the paper. Toothless sat next to Hiccup watching his owner curiously.

Hiccup grin at the message written.

'Lets hang out tomorrow.. can I crash at your place? Can the others come too? I have a piece of really good news to share with you guys.' Hiccup read the words. He turn to look at a Jack who is staring at Hiccup in the most sexiest manner he could.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before a smile appeared on his face. He simply nodded. Jack throw a fist in the air before sending Hiccup an air kiss. Hiccup smirk and graciously accepted the kiss. Exhausted from the activities, both boys draw their curtains and plop down on their bed and fell asleep quickly.

And unknowingly to those two, The Moon shone at it's brightest into each of their room. A ray of Moonlight gently touch Hiccup's face and jack's head. Blessing both of them with a very sweet dream.

_Wow.. what a day man. Yay! well I have more plans for this kids. :D hope you guys enjoyed it._


	3. Surprise Surprise

Early.. SOO EARLY... Toothless let me sleep for another hour... Stop bothering me... GAWD why Toothless!

Hiccup Sat up on his bed and gave a glare to Toothless his hungry evil 10 months old feline. Checking his phone he notice all the notifications he had. Everyone said they would be arriving by 12pm.

And the time now would be... 11.15 am. OH damn! Immediately hiccup ran down to prepare Toothless's Breakfast. As soon as he filled Toothless bowl, Hiccup rush up into his room and quickly change into a new set of clothes. Dumping his Pyjamas in the laundry basket before rushing to clean the house.

Stoick had left early for work which leave Hiccup alone at home. With no extra hand to help, and all the chores he have to rush. Great.. what a Sunday. Just then Hiccup's phone rang. Immediately putting the vacuum aside, he ran up to his room to pick up the phone.

'Hey Hiccup!' Rapunzel said through the phone' I was just wondering if I can use your kitchen to cook lunch for everyone, I have spaghetti in minds'

'Sounds good' Hiccup replied as he walked out of his room to continue with the chores. As he walked out the door bell rang. Immediately Hiccup made his way over.

'Okay then I'll see you in about 10 more minutes!' Rapunzel said before she hang up.

Hiccup open the door to see jack standing at the door.

'Morning Hic!' Jack greeted with a smirk.

'Hey jack! Come on in!' Hiccup greeted as he step aside letting Jack into the house.

'Wow.. your house is in a mess man..' Jack said as he looked around with all the cleaning equipment all over the place.

'yea, i'm sort of rushing to do my chores before everyone come over. I overslept...' Hiccup said scratching the back of his head.

'Well lets get cleaning.' Jack said as he immediately head over to the kitchen sink to help with the dishes. Immediately, Hiccup continued with using the vacuum to clean the house. Suddenly the door bell rang again. Hiccup called out to jack to get the door.

Rapunzel stood by the door with grocery bags. Merdia and Astrid were behind holding onto a bag full of ingredients. Jack gestured them into the kitchen as they sat the bags of ingredients down on the kitchen table.

'Where's Hiccup?' Astrid ask, scanning the house for that auburn freckled head.

'He is busy with his chores.' Jack said as he place the dried dishes on the table.' He wanted to clean the house before you guys came over.'

'Well, I guess we should help' Rapunzel said making her way into the living room.

'HICCUP!' she yelled.

'oh hey guys..' Hiccup said as his head popped out above the stairs.

'Where are the laundry?' Rapunzel ask as she folded her arms.

'They are In the toilet. And Why?' Hiccup ask cocking a brow.

'Jack said you are kinda pack with chores so why not help.' Rapunzel said as she made her way up into the toilet. Dragging out Hiccup's Laundry basket. This isn't the first time it happen.

The door bell rang again. This time Merida answered the door. The rest of the gang were waiting outside. Merida gestured them to come in.

'Everyone ai's helping with Hiccup's chore' Merida said.

'okay.. I guess we should help too' Anna said as she roller up her sleeves. All the girls seems pretty fine with it. But when it comes to chores, the boys simply grunt, shrug and reluctantly agree. Jonny handled the trash taking. Anna, Merida and Eugene help with the Laundry as they signalled Rapunzel to get to cooking of the Spaghetti. Mavis and Astrid helped with the cooking of spaghetti. Eep decided to keep Toothless accompanied. Guy helped with the usage of the Vacuum to clean the lower level. Hiccup had to clean his parents room before running over to his room to clean up the mess. Jack was already inside his room packing his books and dumping the clothes on the floor onto his bed.

' Wow.. who knew you were into this kind of stuff...' Jack said as he went through Hiccup's sketches that were messily laid across his table. Flipping through amazing sketches of different type of Dragons. Hiccup quickly went over and pack his table, rearranging his stationeries, packing his drawings before slotting them into a file and slide it into the drawer under the table.

Quickly turning his attention to the pile of clothes on his bed. Folding and hanging them. It is much quicker with the help of jack. Despite his terrible folding skills. Hiccup immediately place them neatly into his closet, packing his bed quickly before making his way down to finish with the laundry. While Jack head into the kitchen to help with the cooking.

Merida had already dump the clothings into the washing machine, while Anna and Eugene were busy pulling out white clothes from the dryer. Hiccup immediately went over to sort out the clothes. Folding them neatly before placing them in the respective closet.

Soon after placing the clothes away, hiccup ran down to check on Guy. Well.. the floor of Hiccup's house are pretty much polish woods, except for the living where the carpets are. Just in time guy had pretty much finish his part of the chores. Putting the Vacuum aside Hiccup motion him to the Kitchen while he ran back up to finish off with the last bit of laundry.

Just as the Laundry is all done, Rapunzel called for everyone down into the kitchen. Astrid and Mavis were already sorting out the Spaghetti between twelve people.

Everyone grab a plate before making their way to Rapunzel as she distribute the sauce. Everyone sat in the Living room while Hiccup turn on the TV to watch some movies. Dragging out a folder of DvDs, and flipping through figuring out on what to watch.

After a quick discussion everyone agreed to watch ' Pitch Perfect'. For the sake of Jack who said he only know about the movie but never not even once did he get to watch the movie. Everyone sang along to every song through out the movie.

Jack was awe struck when the group sang and beat-box along to some of the song. Including Hiccup. In return, Jack surprised them all during the part of the Audition. He can sing bro... despite his baritone voice he can sing nicely in a tenor voice.

Anna got too excited as soon as the movie ended everyone headed up to Hiccup's room while Rapunzel and Hiccup did the dishes. Blasting songs using the speaker of Hiccup's sound system he installed in his room. All by himself, impressive eh?

'So Hiccup..' Rapunzel ask as she dry the dishes.

'yea?' Hiccup replied turning to look at Rapunzel.

' what do you think about Jack?' Rapunzel ask turning to look at me.

'Well he is nice and all. Very caring guy too.' Hiccup replied thinking about last night event.

'ssssuuuurrrreeeee...' Rapunzel slur the word cocking an eyebrow at me.

'And what's that for?' Hiccup ask smirking.

Rapunzel was silent for a moment.

'You like him don't you?' shooting the question all of a sudden. Pascal was perch on Rapunzel's shoulder shifting his color into a bright shade of pink.

'Wh... What?! Who ?! ME?! NAAHHHH' Hiccup denied as his face flush a bright shade of pink on his freckled cheeks. Rapunzel giggled and continue with drying the dishes.

As soon as they are done both of them made their way up to join the rest. Anna , Eep , Astrid and Mavis were on Hiccup's bed chatting while the guys were seated on the floor facing the girls on the bed. As both of them made their way in, everyone move their way to sit in a circle.

'Hic, would you mind if I use your laptop? I wanna check something out' Rapunzel ask

'Sure!' Hiccup responded as he pass her his Asus zenbook touch UX31A. (It's a Laptop brand and model). Firstly, Rapunzel connected the laptop to Hiccup's sound system, playing the glee soundtracks that the group is so fond off. Well it's mostly what they would discuss the most every singer time a new episode is aired.

Anna , Elsa , Mavis and Rapunzel sang along. Knowing every song by heart. Suddenly Rapunzel scream. Stopping everyone in whatever they are doing. Toothless jumped from Eep's lap from the scream, waking him from his afternoon nap.

'Whats wrong?!' Eugene immediately called out, making his way to Rapunzel immediately.

'WE GOT IN! ' Rapunzel exclaim throwing both hands around Eugene as he lean closer.

'What?' Guy ask as he quickly made his way behind Rapunzel to take a look at the screen.

'Got in what?' Jack ask as he curiously made his way over.

'The competition, our entry made it through!' Rapunzel said. Immediately everyone made their way over to Rapunzel. 'It seems they send us a set of instruction to follow'

'Hold on!' Hiccup said as he grab his laptop and connected a cable that link the the Screen to the TV in his room.

Flashing the whatever appeared on the screen onto the TV. Rapunzel sat infront of the laptop scrolling through the set of Instruction the event had emailed to her.

'It says that we have to look at the attach video to get a clue of what we are suppose to do other just stuns.' Rapunzel read out loud as she click and open the attached folder.

A video about 10 minute long was played. Showing that the whole team have to do stuns and choreograph to a song. Everyone watch in silent. Watching the stuns performed by each of the past competitors. Absorbing the professionalism of the stun men and women. Flawless spinning , turning and many more amazing stuns. Well at least they know how high the bar is set for them. As soon as the video ended everyone turn and have a discussion.

'Wait there's more...' Rapunzel said as she played a second video. This video displayed the final event. Every stun men and women that were showed in the individual event were in it. Showing many risky stuns, which turns Hiccup's stomach everytime. Jack notice Hiccup clutching his shirt everytime a stun is perform.

Finally the video ended, Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. There was a moment of silent in the room.

'So.. It seems like we have our work cut out for us' Guy said standing up and stretch.

'Well the first event will be held in four months from now. And the location is...' Rapunzel said. ' Burnside Skatepark... Portland'.

'Wow.. thats kinda far' Mavis said in concern.

'Well yea.. best part of it would be the Final event will be held in Brussels newly open glow in the dark skatepark.' Rapunzel added ' Well at least we won't really have to worry about the transportation fee.. it's paid by the sponsors'

'Great...' Merida snorted.

'Well, we better start figuring out what do we want to do' Guy addressed

'Yea.. but anyway.. Guys I have something to ask of you guys' Jack asked nervously.

Everyone turn to look at Jack.

'Sure ask anything you want, we'll see if we can help' Elsa replied while merida just rolled her eyes.

'My little sister she Is moving in this weekend.. and I need your help to throw her a party..' Jack ask while fiddling with his fingers.

'She don't even know us!' Merida said in a calm manner.

'Yea.. she don't really have any friends when she move here.. so I was hoping you guys would be the first to you know.. be friends with her? And it just so happens that it's her birthday too on the day she arrive.'

'Sounds great!' Anna exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

'Wait.. did you say this weekend?!' Hiccup interjected.

'Well yea..' Jack replied with a slight turn in his stomach.

'My mum is returning the coming weekend too!' Hiccup exclaimed. Everyone was silent for awhile. Suddenly Rapunzel jump on Hiccup.

'THATS GREAT NEWS!' Rapunzel cheered as she pull Hiccup into a hug.

'All the more reason to throw the party' Jack said with a grin. Hiccup turn to look at everyone as they smile and gave him a nod of agreement to Jack's statement.

And so the group spend the whole day planning for both the party and the skate event. By the time they were done it was already dinner time.

'So do you guys wanna have dinner here? I can cook' Hiccup offered.

'Aye please... i'm starvi'eng' Merida groan as she rubbed her stomach. Growling can be heard every few minute from everyone. Including toothless. By then Stoick had just arrive home.

'Hi Son.. oh Hello kids!' Stoick greeted happily.

'Hello Mr Haddock!' The kids greeted together. Suddenly Anna shot a question.

'Mr Haddock! We would like to throw a welcome back party for Mrs Haddock for the weekend! Would you be so kind to help?' Anna pleaded with her best puppy eyes.

Hiccup wanted to stop her but it was already too late.

Tears well up in Stoick eyes from the kindness of Hiccup's friends.

'Of course you... have you kids eaten anything?' Stoick ask. Everyone shook their head.

'Good.. we shall settle this conversation over Pizza.' Stoick added before making his way back to his room to order for some pizza.

'Well, I better handle Toothless's Dinner' Hiccup said as he made his way down to the kitchen with toothless in his arms.

'Jack!' Tooth called from jack's room. Catching the attention of the kids.

'Yea?' Jack replied from Hiccup's room.

'Are you coming over for dinner?' Tooth ask with a slight concern look.

'Save a little for me! Hiccup's dad ordered Pizza for us!' Jack replied. Tooth chuckled a little before replying.

'okay! Don't stay out for too long!' Tooth called out before making her way down. Across from where jack stood he could see Aster moving things into his sister's room. Most of the objects were pink in colour.

Everyone settled down for some pizza discussing the idea for the Party. Stoick sat with them on the couch smiling and throwing in ideas to help make the party. Everyone agreed to give stoick the most important part of the 'plan'. But before that ever happen, each of them have to go through one thing.

School...

Monday blues hit Jack pretty hard in the head.

'Jack wake up!' Tooth called out as she made her way into Jacks room.

'gaawwddddd' Jack groan with his face in the pillow. Muffling the groan.

'Come on.. get up and wash up.. start will be starting in 3 hours.' Tooth said as she remove Jacks blanket. Revealing Jack only In his boxers. Hiccup laughed from across which caught Tooth and Jacks attention.

'Morning Hiccup!' tooth waved from across.

'morning!' hiccup waved back.

'come on.. breakfast is ready' tooth said giving jack one last shake before making her way down. Jack groan again before rolling off his bed landing with a loud 'Thud' sound. Immediately standing up like nothing happen. Hiccup watch the whole thing went down.

'Morning Hic!' Jack yanwed from across before giving a perfect smile.

'Morning Jack..' Hiccup said blushing a little looking at Jacks body, and felt his face went hot with Jack's smile.

'Guess i'll see you later then.' Jack said before tuning to his wardrobe to pull out some clothings and a towel before making his way into the toilet.

Hiccup watch from across gazing and admiring Jack's perfect lean body before shifting his gaze down to his butt. Watching it swaying-

'Oh god... HICCUP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Hiccup's though scream to himself in his mind. Immediately hiccup turn and made his way down to prepare Toothless breakfast. With face flushed very red.

Warm hot water pour over Jack's head as he stood under the shower still half asleep. The warm water is just simply making him more sleepy as it's too comfortable. Almost dozing off before the though of Hiccup hit him. That look on Hiccup always bothered Jack. Suddenly the image of Hiccups freckled body ran through his mind. Blushing a little and feeling a little warmer then the water, Jack quickly slap that though out of his mind. Only to find his length had harden.

'God...' Jack mumbled as he rest his head against the wall as he shift his hands down to do his business.

Hiccup made his way up to grab his stuff, a he saw from across a shirtless wet Jack with his towel hang over his shoulders walked into the room. Hiccup felt his heart going faster at the sight. Everything felt warm and hot.

'Hey Hic!' Jack called out drying his hair.

'Yea?' Hiccup replied with anxiousness.

'Wanna walk to school together?' Jack asked as he rest his elbows against the window.

'Su... Sure!' hiccup replied. Jack smirk at Hiccup and went down with his bag and a shirt over his shoulder . Hiccup sat on his bed trying to catch his breath. Immediately he whip out his Sony Xperia Z ultra and text Rapunzel.

'Jack remember to do your dishes before going to school. Here and I packed lunch' Tooth said before leaving with North, Aster and Sandy. Well they are teachers and they have to report early for work. As much as jack wanted to have a ride, to school but being too early ain't really good since school is sort of a bore to him anyway.

Knocking on the door could be heard. Jack immediately went over to open up. Hiccup was standing by the door.

'You ready?' Hiccup ask.

'not really why don't you come in and wait for awhile?' Jack smirk as he step aside for Hiccup to enter. Quickly Jack finish off with the dishes and ran up to grab a few things. It was only when Jack was up close Hiccup realize jack have slight visible abs.

'Hey Hiccup! Is my shirt on the chair?' Jack called out from above.

'Yea it's here!' Hiccup walked over to the chair in the Kitchen and pick it up and held it infront of him. 'It's big...' hiccup mumbled.

Jack race down with a jacket in his hand. Hiccup step forward to pass him the shirt but only to trip and fall. Luckily jack caught him in time. Helping hiccup to stand, only to find their face an inch away from each other. Everything felt hot, it's like the world had just disappeared. Heavy breathing were all both of them could hear. Jacks hands were still holding onto Hiccup's wrist.

Jack slowly move Hiccup's hand over to his chest. The cool touch of Jack's skin against Hiccups hand. Feeling his heavy heartbeat, slowly Jack lean in a gave Hiccup a kiss on his lips. Immediately, realizing what just happen jack pulled back.

'oh shit!.. sor.. sorry!' Jack stammer as his mind went round in circles. Hiccup stood there speechless and stun, not realizing that he was actually nose bleeding.

'I got carried away! And I err...'

'It was an accident right?' Hiccup tried to find an excuse from what just happen. His heart beating harder and faster and louder. Both of them said nothing for a moment before bursting into a loud laughter.

'Can we say that? I mean..' Jack said as he quickly put on his shirt.

'let just say nothing happened' Hiccup said with tissues stuff up his nose.

'yea... lets do that' Jack approve as both of them walked out of the house. Jack ensured the door is locked before continuing.

The walk to school was rather awkward. Both of them did not say anything to each other or peek a glance at each other. Jack had his earpiece on while Hiccup wore his Skullcandy headset.

Luckily, Rapunzel and Astrid pop up behind of them giving them a scare. Breaking the silence between them.

'Good Morning Guys!' Rapunzel greeted in a cheerful manner with her arms around both boys neck.

'Morning goldie!' Jack greeted with a smirk

'Morning Rapunzel' Hiccup greeted with a toothy grin. ' Hey Astrid!'Immediately Hiccup broke away from Rapunzel's hug and made his way to Astrid's side.

'So hows your morning so far?' Astrid ask Hiccup. Hiccup went red thinking about the event that happened awhile ago. Losing his first kiss and stuff.

'Oh you know usual..' Hiccup tried his best not to sound anxious.

'Doesn't seems so usual to me... what happened to your nose?' Astrid ask.

'Hey Hic! What happened to your nose?' Rapunzel turn to ask too.

It was only then Hiccup realised that he had not remove the bloodied tissues from his nostrils.

'Oh er I had a morning Nosebleed.' Hiccup lied. Jack turn to look at Hiccup, like finally.

'Oh..' Rapunzel nodded before placing a hand on Hiccup's forehead. 'Wow.. you feel hot.. are you okay?'

'Yea... i'm fine...' hiccup answered with a sarcastic fake laugh. Rapunzel immediately grab Jack's hand and place them on Hiccup's forehead. Which i'm pretty sure made his temperature rose a little more. That cold hands of his kinda made Hiccup relax a little.

'Dude.. you are really burning up...' Jack ask with a very concern look.

'Who me? Look at me when i'm all... this' Hiccup gestured to all of himself. 'Of course I'm hot!' Jack simply smirk at the comment but not shifting his concern eyes away from hiccup.

'Jack take good care of Hiccup during lesson time' Rapunzel said as she watch Hiccup's eyes close halfway. He let out a sigh with his half lid eyes. Immediately she whip out her phone and notify the group about Hiccup's condition. See small and well loved.

Just as Hiccup arrive at school, everyone were waiting at the entrance of the school for the four of them. Elsa and Merida immediately ran over to Hiccup asking and checking.

'Guys.. i'm fine..' Hiccup drawled with half lid eyes. Suddenly everything went slightly hazy for Hiccup. But he tried to stay strong.

During the first period of Lesson Hiccup sat in between Merida and Mavis. Jack was in some other class with Rapunzel and Eep.

'Hiccup are you okay?' Mavis whispered to Hiccup who seems like he is able to concentrate.

'yea...' Hiccup mumbled back weakly, enough for Mavis to hear.

'Did something happen? Or was it something you ate?' Mavis asked. Merida lean in to hear. Hiccup kept silent for a moment.

'Could be something that I ate.. or I just happen to lose my first kiss.' Hiccup weakly replied, which made Merida and Mavis gasp in shock.

'Who a'is ai't hiccup?' Merida tried to whisper, but her shock seems to have louden her voice a bit.

Tooth walked over to the three of them and requested them to be silent. As she walked away Hiccup wrote something on a piece of paper and slide it to Mavis. As Mavis read she grasp a second time.

'Oh no you didn't...' Mavis whispered with a smile. Hiccup turn his head weakly and grin.

'it was an accident...' Hiccup's breath felt very hot. Mavis pass the piece of paper to Merida who look and shred the innocent piece of paper into tiny pieces.

'how could yew!' Merida nearly snap. As the three of them walked out of the class.

'Like I said it was an accident...' Hiccup replied. 'I tripped and fall on him..'

Just then Rapunzel and Jack walked up to them.

'You alright?' Jack ask placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Merida swept the hand away and stood In between both of them.

'He ai's when yew are not around!' Merida spat. Jack had a stun look on his face.

'Merida what are you- HICCUP!' Rapunzel exclaimed as she ran over to hiccup who is laying on the floor. Breathing heavily. Soon a crowd gathered around. Jack had him on his lap touching his forehead.

'His Burning up. .' Jack panic, as he touch Hiccup's sweaty forehead.

'What zhe problem!' North bellowed as he walked up and saw Hiccup laying on the floor. His eyes widen ' Jack! quick call zhe ambulance!'

Immediately Jack whip out his phone and punch in the numbers, while North pick Hiccup up from Jack's lap and brought him to the nurse office. It was only minutes later did the ambulance arrive.

'North let me-' Jack requested.

'No Jack. You have to stay in school... you can visit him after' North said sternly towards Jack and the group. Everyone simply nodded.

The next lesson for jack was a bore. There isn't anyone for Jack to annoy. Plus the fact that his heart feels heavy at the though of Hiccup being in the hospital. School was awfully dreadful. During Lunch all everyone could think of is Hiccup. Jack stayed silent throughout the day. Until the dismissal bell rang.

Jack wasted no time and quickly made his way to the school entrance. Rapunzel was already waiting. Still waiting for some of the others to arrive Rapunzel gestured Jack to a Black Van. Well perks of being the rich kids.. you get your own transport everytime you need it.

Jack got into the van a took a seat next to the window. Mavis shifted herself next to where jack was seated.

'So er you and hiccup.. had an accident in the morning?' Mavis ask out of curiosity. Jack is really out of the mood to answer. He didn't answer Mavis instead he stare at the sky. During the ride to the hospital only then Jack replied.

'Yea.. we sort of had an accident...' Jack sigh as he told Mavis what had happen. It's a huge bother to him. Well, Mavis being a good listener listen to his story.

'it's okay jack.. just give it sometime sort it out.' Mavis assured as she place a hand on Jack's shoulder. Slowly the van came to a stop. Rapunzel gestured for everyone to move out of the Van. After 20 minutes of waiting Rapunzel and Elsa walked up to them.

'He is at ward 318 block A 3rd floor.' Rapunzel announce. Immediately, all of them move quickly. Took them about 5 minute to arrive outside the room. Jack walk over towards the window, he watch a sleeping Hiccup from where he stood. Slowly everyone made their way in. So much for keeping quiet... Rapunzel just had to wake Hiccup.

Slowly Hiccup opened his eyes to see his group of friends gathered around him.

'Hey.. how are yeh feeling?' Merida ask as she made her way next to Hiccup. Hiccup gave a weak smile as he is very tired from collapsing. Trying to sit up but the soreness in his joints made it pretty much impossible to do so. Jack stood outside watching Hiccup. Hiccup scan the group only to find Jack standing outside. He simply smile at jack to show he is okay.

Mavis took notice as she move out to pull jack in.

'Get out!' Merida spat again. Jack simply frown.

'Merida will you quit that!' Rapunzel snapped at Merida for being seriously over protective. Which caused Merida to fold her arms and huff making her way to the window as she lean against the wall. Hiccup chuckled at the sight of that.

Finally able to see Hiccup smile after a dreadful day in school light up Jack's heart. A familiar warm spread throughout his whole body. And finally he smiled for the first time in a dreadful day. Slowly, jack made his way over to the bed.

'Hey hic' Jack said with a smirk. Everyone watch both of them have their moment.

It was about an hour of visiting before hiccup fell asleep again. Jack decided to stay while the others went off. North had text Jack to stay at the hospital as he will come over with Tooth to check on Hiccup and pick him up.

Who knew watching Hiccup sleep could be a time killing event. Some how it's like the sleep is contagious. Soon Jack feel asleep next to Hiccup with his head resting against the bed in his folded arms. Not realising his hands were holding on Hiccup's. After an hour into the nap Hiccup woke up to find Jack asleep next to him. Feeling slightly better he pet Jack's snow white hair. Only to realise Jack was holding onto his hand. Instead of shaking it off Hiccup tighten his grip. Strangely, Hiccup's heart felt lighter with Jack's touch.

Just then North and Tooth walked in.

'Ah Hiccup! Feeling good?' North ask as he walked over to Hiccup's bed. Lucky for him Hiccup hid his hand under the blanket.

'Jack wake up' Tooth called out as she violently shake Jack out of his nap.

'Yes sir, i'm feeling so much better' Hiccup finally had the energy to talk.

'Great! you had us completely worried' Tooth said. 'The doctors said you can go, so as your father had requested, we have come to pick you up. His still busy at work though.'She added. Hiccup look up at the clock.

'TOOTHLESS!' He exclaimed immediately getting out of the bed and put on his shoes.

'It's okay Hiccup! Aster is looking after Toothless' Tooth assured him. Upon hearing it Hiccup calmed down. Jack stood next to him half awake. The ride back home was rather quiet. Jack and Hiccup fell asleep in the back seats while both the adults were at the front. Tooth watch both boys through the rear mirror.

As they arrived, North instructed Jack to follow Hiccup home. In case anything should happen to him Jack can call for north immediately. Aster held Toothless in his arms when Hiccup made his to his door.

'Here ya go' Aster said as he place a sleeping Toothless into Hiccup's arms. Aster is really great with Animals. Well except rabid dogs. 'Tooth will come over with some soup for ya.. take care mate!' Aster called out as he went off for his run.

'Never once did I saw him care that much.. the only person he ever cared would be my sister.' Jack grumbled. Hiccup chuckled as he stepped into his house. Both othe boys made their way into Hiccups room. Instead of hiccup resting, Jack collapsed onto Hiccup's bed from pure exhaustion from being worried.

Hiccup draw his curtain before taking a shower. Suddenly hiccup felt dizzy and stumbled to his bed. Jack noticed and immediately grab hold of him. Laying him down on his bed.

'Now get some rest okay? Shower can wait.' Jack said as he pull the blanket over Hiccup. Petting his head before making his way back to his room to grab some stuff and come back over. Quickly he rushed over, only to find Hiccup fast asleep. (Geez for a small guy he sure can sleep)

slight snoring could be heard. Toothless curl himself next to Hiccup. Jack watch the both of them sleep as he went through Hiccup's drawing that are laid across the his table.

'wow...' No matter how many time Jack look at Hiccup's drawing of Dragons, it still impress him. One drawing in particular, a black dragon. With big night wings and green eyes that resembles Toothless eyes. Right at the bottom there wrote 'Night Fury' .

As Jack continue to flip a piece of folded paper landed on the floor. Jack pick the piece of folded paper up and open it. His eyes widen and a smirk slide across his face. On the piece of paper it shows a boy with snow white hair and ocean blue eyes. A nice define jawline a skinny neck and a perfect smile. A drawing of himself. It pretty obvious isn't it now?

Hiccup awoke to the sound of paper ruffling, he sat up and saw jack sat at his table flipping through his work. Letting out a yawn that caught Jack's attention.

'Oh you're awake. How's your beauty sleep princess?' Jack teased.

'great, I think I feel much more pretty now' hiccup replied sarcastic.

'Yea as if you are not pretty enough' Jack replied with a silly grin on his face as he make his way over to Hiccup.

'yea right' Hiccup said. Suddenly he went really still as jack place a hand on his forehead. The cool touch of Jacks hand.

'I should really take a shower..' Hiccup said as he tried to stand. But only to fall. Still feeling slightly dizzy. Jack helped hiccup back to his bed. Placing him at the very edge of his bed. Hiccup sat while jack sat infront of him cross legged.

'So er hiccup..' jack ask as both boys watch each other.

'yea?'

'Could you tell me... why do you look like you are going to puke whenever we mention about the skate competition?' Jack continued to stare at hiccup's face. Hiccup pat the bed signalling Jack to seat next to him.

'well... 2 years ago.. we had another stun competition. It was around the neighbourhood. And during that time, a team of 10 is needed. And at that time I was on Dagur and Snotlout team.' Hiccup shrugged as he explained. Clutching the bed sheet very tightly.

' So naturally I though I had friends, and yea I was up against them. Eep and the gang. And well little did I know that Snotlout and the rest of the gang had decided to sabotage me. A teammate..' Hiccup's voice began to sound really emotionless.

'it was during the finals.. during a solo stun I had to perform. They had "modified me a skateboard". Well yea it said modified, I decided to use it stupidly. As I went up into the air, the wheels came off. Not only that, they had someone form the audience to throw a big rock at me. They...they had it all planned out.' hiccup began to shake.

'Everything went so fast... one moment I was in mid air, another moment something hit me. And I landed and broke my left leg.' hiccup said as he lift up his left pants. Exposing a scar. Hiccup braced himself for what jack was about to say. Something mean about being with Dagur he thought. Still at that point of time Hiccup felt like puking as the memory of those two douchbags played in his mind.

Jack didn't said anything, slowly he kneel down infront of Hiccup. Lifting his left leg to check the scar. Hiccup felt scared for some reason. It surprised him when Jack kissed the scar on his leg.

'You.. you don't hate me?' Hiccup said with tears welling up in his eyes. 'I.. I was with Dagur and snotlout!'

'Not one bit hiccup.. infact I like you' Jack said. Hiccup was stun for a moment. Processing what he just heard took him slightly longer.

'I mean like you.. not like like you' Jack quickly corrected himself after realizing what he just said.

'Okay...' hiccup said as he look at Jack. Well both of them needed some time to sort themselves out. Suddenly Jack hug Hiccup, it was rather weird at first but It soon felt okay.

'That's for making me worry sick for you today' Jack whispered into Hiccup's ear as he return the embrace.

'Jack!' Tooth called from across his room.'I'm coming over!'

'Okay!' Jack replied from Hiccup's room as he instructed Hiccup to stay in bed. Making his way down to open the locked door for Tooth to come over. Tooth walked into Hiccup's room with some herbal chicken soup. ( Hey it's healthy and good okay!)

Hiccup graciously accepted the soup as he drank and eat it for dinner. Secretly feeding Toothless some piece of chicken and letting him sip on some chicken soup.

Jack had his fair share too.

Stoick came home barging through the door.

'HICCUP! HICCUP!' he called out as he ran up the stairs into Hiccups room. Tooth smiled at Stoick as he barge into the room. Jack and Hiccup choked on their soup.

'I'm alright dad' Hiccup assured stoick as he pull Hiccup into a hug.

'oh son.. you had me worried.. you have to be more conscious about your health! Next time if you don't feel well give me a call. I don't want to have another call from the school saying my son had been sent to the hospital. Now you will be staying at home to rest tomorrow.' Stoick nagged at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled at his dad, showing how much he appreciate his father's love.

And so the week went by pretty fast. School was still dreadful for jack without Hiccup. But everyone decided to drop by and see Hiccup. By Wednesday Hiccup was back in school. On the day he return everyone were double careful for Hiccup. As he still feels dizzy at some point. And it just so happen that everyone volunteered to walk hiccup home.

Stoick was home early that day. As hiccup and his friends walked in Stoick called for hiccup. As hiccup made his way into the living room he noticed a white dog next to Stoick.

'Dad..?' Hiccup questioned with a puzzled look as toothless sat next to the white dog.

'There's someone who you are dying to meet' Stoick said as a lady walked down the stairs. Hiccup watch as his eyes widen. He can recognize those brown braided hair anywhere. Those similar green eyes and skinny feature.

''I'm home. Hiccup' the lady said as she stood next to Stoick and stretch out both her arms.

'MUM!' Hiccup cried out as he ran and hug his mother whom he have not seen in five years. Both of them were crying as they hug each other. Rapunzel and the rest watch. Eugene tried to be as manly as possible, but to no avail he shed a few tears of joy. Jack smiled at the sight.

'How are you? Do you feel alright?' Hiccup's mum ask as she cupped Hiccup's freckled face.

'Yes mum.. i'm fine' Hiccup replied nearly in tears.

Hiccup walked up to them.

'Guys, let me introduce. This is my mum' Hiccup's mum smiled and wave at them.

'it's nice to finally meet you Mrs Haddock!' Mavis said as she shake Hiccup mum's hand.

'Please.. call me Val. My name Is Valka. Just call me Val' After a brief introduction everyone settle down for some tea.

'This is Cloud Jumper. Although he only respond to Jumper. I call him cloud due to his fur colour. He really likes to run and jump.' Val explained as Jumper stick pretty close to Jack.

Literally one of the best week for the group. But what Val didn't expect would be the coming party for her.

_WHOO FINALLY! It took me three days to write this man... oh well~ I hope you enjoyed yourself_


End file.
